


The Package

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: A simple mix-up of packages can cause a lot of chaos and a lot of disruption when it comes to certain business transactions.What Kris Wu, boss of the small group hailing from China,, thought would be a simple drop-off of some of the finest cocaine from a Cuban merchant, ended up being an important man, bound and gagged.Krisho mafia!auBecause there's not enough of Krisho mafia fics, especially ones where Junmyeon is just as powerful as Kris.Warning: contains violence, smut, foul language, brief non-con, illegal substances, criminal actions, basic mafia theme, really.





	1. Chapter One

Kris scowled as he read over the morning paper, it was going to rain today. He hated the rain. It ruined his entire mood for the day. Tossing the paper down on his desk, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one, exhaling the smoke along with his stress. Tonight was one of the usual drop-offs, and if it was going to rain? That meant the possibility of something going wrong.

He glanced down at the front page of the newspaper that he’d barely taken any notice of when he was given the paper. A missing person was plastered all over the front page, headline reading: **MULTI-BILLIONAIRE CEO OF KIM INNOVATIVE STILL MISSING**. The picture of the person was surprising to Kris, it was actually an attractive young man unlike the usual old geezer that looked like he was on death’s door that Kris would’ve thought.

“That guy’s still missing, it seems, has been for the past week,” the flaming red haired man stated, setting down the paper cup of coffee on Kris’s desk, taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk. “Kind of cute too.”

Kris took another drag from his cigarette, blowing out to the smoke, “Looks like the typical spoiled brat. Probably got where he was from riding off daddy’s success.”

Chanyeol grinned, shrugging at the possible truth of the statement, “Probably so. But I’ve heard talk going around that Choi Siwon had a hand in this guy’s disappearance.” He sipped slowly from his own coffee cup, “Seems like this guy’s family has some dealings in some of the weaponry going around the underground world right now. And you know what Siwon specializes in.”

Now that interested Kris, his eyebrow raising slightly as he stubbed out his cigarette. He picked up his coffee and the newspaper, looking at the picture of the man. Kim Junmyeon was his name. The picture they used for it showed the man’s important status to Kim Enterprise, neat, collect, and a look in the man’s eyes that showed nothing but business.

“And you said Choi Siwon’s taken an interest in the guy?” Kris mumbled, skimming over the information on the front page.

He disappeared from his mansion last Monday when he was due for a conference that morning at his company. No evidence has been found since, but it was evident that foul play had been involved in the man’s disappearance. The window to his room was broken, the bedroom was trashed, and the drawers were ram shacked for any valuables. The man’s personal assistant was even attacked and sent to the hospital with a concussion from blunt force trauma to the head.

Chanyeol nodded, before a grim expression overtook his face, “You know it can’t be anything good if that man’s involved.”

Kris and Chanyeol shared a glance, both knowing exactly how Choi Siwon was. The man was a greasy old bastard, odds are, he had the man taken for whatever weaponry deal that the Kim’s family had, but Siwon would make sure the guy was used up in every way necessary until he was satisfied with the operation.

“Well, it’s none of our business anyway,” Kris threw the paper back down, taking a gulp of his coffee before he turned towards the window, it was already clouding up outside. He glared at the dark clouds. “Try to make sure the operation tonight goes like it should.”

Chanyeol glanced out the window as well, noticing the reason for the sour mood of his brother, “It’s just rain, Kris.”

Kris scoffed, “And every time it rains, it fucks up something.”

\--

The three men toting the large storage container handled it with extra care as they loaded it into the back of the black van. They were making deliveries and cashing in on their paydays. This had to go over smoothly. The other containers, similar to this one, were placed neatly inside the back of the van, some bigger and some smaller.

“This goes to Choi Siwon, doesn’t it?” Seungri questioned, patting the large container.

Jiyoung nodded, “It does. That’s our big paycheck right there, so I don’t want you mixing them up, Daehyun,” he turned a glare towards the younger. “This right here is what gets me a shot at Seunghyun’s ass, and I’m not lucking out because of some poor mistake.”

Daehyun grinned, eyes resembling thin lines, “Roger that, boss. We’ll make sure you get fucked by TOP.”

“Fucker,” Jiyoung slapped the back of the younger’s head. “Alright, let’s move out. The first on the list is the Wu fucker over in Incheon, he’s got the large container of packaged coke,” Jiyoung pulled out his notepad, flipping through to find the name and information. He whistled low, “That’s almost the same amount as the one for Choi, and this China man doesn’t play around. Any little thing that’s amiss and we’re dead.”

The two younger men gulped loudly at that. They’d had dealings in the past with the new Chinese group that had taken up residence in Incheon, no one dared to cross their paths. At least, not after the first cocky group leader decided to test the waters with the group and ended up dead along with every member of the group along with their families by the next morning.

It wasn’t a pretty picture. The local PD even had a problem with trying to cover up as much of the gang violence as they could without causing alarm to the citizens of the little city.

So Daehyun and Seungri tried their best to keep the group satisfied, especially the leader. Anything the group wanted? They got.

The three loaded up in the black van and set out through the rainy night into traffic to start making deliveries.

\--

Chanyeol glanced down at his watch, watching the long hand tick past the twelve. It was already ten o’clock and they were settled in their dock warehouse, waiting for the package to arrive. Kris was seated in his blue Maserati, smoking his fifth cigarette, and staring at the doors to the warehouse. Despite his brother’s best efforts to get him to lighten up, the rain hadn’t stopped, and Kris knew that something was going to go wrong with this, even though everything had been checked over three times.

Finally after almost ten minutes past the hour, the warehouse doors were pushed open and a black van backed up inside the building. Once it was parked, all three of the delivery men stepped out, hands up to show no weapons at all, before two of them moved to the back door of the van and started to remove the large black storage container.

Chanyeol greeted the head of the operations, Kwon Jiyoung, with the usual handshake and nodded towards the two men to load the container up in the back of his SUV. Chanyeol grinned, “Jiyoung, it’s been awhile. How are the wife and kids?”

The shorter male’s eyebrow rose at the question, “Uh… great?” He didn’t have a wife nor any kids… that he knew of. But shrugged off the question. “We just got the container in yesterday from the Cuban ship. It’s the coke that you requested.” He pulled out his notepad, reading off the instructions, the amount, the size, and the price tag that was attached for his services and the cargo.

The red haired man nodded along, listening to the man read over his notepad before pulling out his checkbook, already filling out everything. “Mhm, sounds about right. We’ll need another delivery in two weeks, think you can take care of it?” He asked, tearing the paper from his checkbook and tucking it away in Jiyoung’s hand.

“ _’Think’_? You know you guys can count on us,” Jiyoung grinned, pocketing the check in his back pocket before signaling his two guys to get back in the van. “Just send me the information and I’ll have it delivered.” He stuck his hand back out for a handshake.

Chanyeol smiled, slipping his hand into Jiyoung’s, “Will do. Nice doing business with you, Kwon. Tell the wife and kids I said hi.”

That one still threw Jiyoung for a loop but still shaking it off, he nodded, “I will.” And with that, the three were out of there, driving away to finish out their deliveries.

Kris stepped out of his car, walking up to Chanyeol, “You know he doesn’t have a wife or kids, right?”

Shrugging, Chanyeol brushed it off, “It never hurts to be polite,” the two walked over to the back of the SUV where the hatch was still raised. He patted the top of the storage container, “Looks like tonight went over smoothly.”

Kris knew what the jab was about, and from the sounds of it, the rain was still coming down hard over the tin roof of the warehouse. “If you weren’t my brother, I would’ve already shot you by now.”

Chanyeol slightly elbowed Kris in the ribs, grinning, “But you love me, _ge_.” He flipped the locks on the container and started lifting up the lid, “I really need to start placing bets on you and this rain thing you have. I mean, honestly, every time it rains doesn’t mean—” he stopped as soon as he lifted the lid up, staring down at the contents inside.

Inside was a bound and beaten man, placed in a way that he actually fit inside the storage container. His face was caked with dry blood from what looked like a busted lip and blackened eye along with reddish brown spots littering down his white button-down shirt, his pants were ripped and dirty in areas. His wrists were bound so tightly that it was evident they had been bleeding along with his ankles where he was shoeless. A makeshift gag was tied tightly around his head. He was unconscious.

Kris glared at Chanyeol, “Nothing goes wrong when it rains, huh? Does this look like packages of some of the finest cocaine?”

Chanyeol closed the lid slowly, shrugging sheepishly, “Maybe they arranged it to just look like a man in there… for… security purposes?”

“Chanyeol!” Kris’s raised voice earned him a wince from the red haired man. “ _Fuck_ , call that fucker back here and get my coke.” He lifted the speaker attached to his collar up to his lips, “Xiumin, Chen, get down here. Get…” he paused, turning back towards the storage container, “Chanyeol, lift the lid back up. Luhan, get down here too. I want you to run some prints.”

“You want me to get him out of there? He can’t be comfortable in that position,” Chanyeol noted, scanning over the man again. “He looks like a rich bastard, that shirt and those slacks… they’re not your average Joe’s.”

“It’s Armani, he’s definitely not your average Joe. It can’t be a simple human trafficking delivery either. We don’t take people of this status, there’s too many red tags that comes along with it,” Kris replied.

Then the thought dawned on Chanyeol, the only missing person he could think of was the one that plastered all over the front page of the last few newspapers that he placed on Kris’s desk every morning. “You think… it’s that Kim Innovation guy?”

Kris untied the gag and pulled it out of the man’s mouth, moving the man’s head to get a better look at the face. “Looks like it is,” Chanyeol’s eyes widened when he recognized that face. It was the same one that had covered the newspapers. “And you said Choi Siwon had something to do with his disappearance?”

“Yeah… do you think this delivery was meant for Siwon?”

“Wouldn’t doubt it. Jiyoung’s going to end up a dead man if he delivers my coke instead of this guy to Siwon, call him and tell him to bullshit a reason to delay Siwon’s delivery, it’s raining, it can’t be too hard to think of an excuse in this weather. I’m curious about this guy and Siwon’s reason for his disappearance,” Kris stated, turning back to the face his group as he heard their footsteps getting closer.

The short blonde haired male stepped up first, peering into the back of the SUV, cocking a small smirk, “That’s not our coke.”

Kris rolled his eyes, “It’s not, I want you to run his prints and find out if he actually is this CEO that’s missing.” He turned towards Chen and Xiumin, “Go after Jiyoung and bring his group back to the house. We can’t have them out on the streets if I’m willing to look into this guy’s background and Siwon’s involvement.”

“What if they refuse?” Xiumin questioned, wondering if they were allowed to use any means necessary to bring the three back.

“It’s Jiyoung, the guy’s scared of his own shadow, I’m sure he’ll comply. Doesn’t mean you can’t use scare tactics though. Just… nothing permanently damaging. He’s still good at what he does,” Kris stated as the two started back out of the warehouse. He turned back to the SUV to see Chanyeol untying the man’s wrists so Luhan could get a clear reading for his prints on the little handheld device of his.

Chanyeol looked over at Kris, “What are you going to do if this is, for sure, that CEO?”

Kris glanced over the man’s body, “Put him back where he belongs. Like I said, there’s too many red tags with this.”

The red haired male hummed, “That’s awfully kind-hearted of you, Kris.” The flashing screen on Luhan’s device caught both of their attentions. It was a match with a Kim Junmyeon. CEO of Kim Innovation.

“That’s your guy,” Luhan stated, pulling up all the files that were collected on the man’s information. “What kind of digging do you want me to do? I can get his card numbers, his ID numbers, his personal information, anything.”

Chanyeol spoke up, “Anything criminal in his background?”

Luhan scrolled through the information, shaking his head slowly as he read off the contents, “Graduated top of his class, class president, went to Seoul National University in Gwanak, graduated top honors, did three years at his father’s company Kim Innovation as an intern before being appointed by his father as CEO after the old fart stepped down… the only offense he’s gotten was a parking ticket on the University’s campus. Nothing criminal at all. The guy’s a golden boy.”

Kris and Chanyeol shared a look, both stating it, “Bargaining chip?”

“You said the guy’s family had ties to the weaponry part of the black market… you think Siwon had him kidnapped to make the old man cut a deal?” Kris questioned.

Chanyeol shrugged, “It’s possible. You still going to let him go if that’s the case?”

“Yeah, I’m not in the weapons business so what do I care? Let’s get back to the mansion, you can leave him in the container for the time being, he’s not going anywhere,” Kris already started towards his Maserati and getting in.

Chanyeol was already pulling out his phone to dial up Jiyoung as Luhan closed the hatch to the SUV and the two got into the front.

\--

Jiyoung was humming along to the tune on the radio as they drove down the road in the rain, his nerves had calmed down since the delivery to the Chinese group. The only other stop that caused his stomach a little knotting up was the next stop that was to Choi Siwon. He kept reminding himself of the cash reward that lied ahead and the bickering between Daehyun and Seungri in the back was keeping his mind from freaking out.

He glanced in the rearview mirror, noticing a pair of headlights coming up behind the van. He glanced towards the other side’s mirror and his eyes widened when he saw a second pair of headlights. He was about to address Seungri about it until his phone started buzzing. He reached for it, his face already paling when he saw the familiar number. It was Park Chanyeol calling him.

“Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck, what the fuck is he calling me for?” Jiyoung hesitated but then swiped upwards, answering, “Park?”

 _“Jiyoung, good buddy, I think there’s been a mix up with our delivery,”_ came Chanyeol’s cheerful voice over the speaker, causing Jiyoung to gulp hard.

“A-A-A mix-mix up?” He pulled the phone away from his ear, glancing back at the two in the backseat, “You guys check that fucking box right now! If there’s a container of packed cocaine in there, I’m going to beat both of your asses!” He saw the two headlights in the rearview mirrors coming closer, driving up to either side of the van. “ _Fuuuuuck_ , of course those two are from the bastard’s.”

A deep laughter came from the speaker on the phone, _“Jiyoung, chill, I’m sure you see my guys following you by now. They’re just going to escort you back to the mansion. Don’t kill your help yet, it was a honest mistake.”_

“U-Uh, boss?” Daehyun hesitated to address the man once Seungri opened the lid to the other large container. Inside was the white packages full of cocaine. “We… we fucked up.”

“Shit! You two fucking—” Jiyoung started but then stopped, almost wanting to weep and wanting to scream and wanting to curse them with every name under the sun and wanting to beg Park to let them live and wanting to instantly die right there because there was no way they were making it out alive with this. Fuck!

 _“Jiyoung, just follow my guys back to the mansion. I’m being honest here, we’re cool, aren’t we? You haven’t done anything to earn a death reward from us,”_ Park’s voice came across the speaker of the phone again, completely serious this time.

One of the cars swerved in front of the van, the other following closely behind, they were trapped between the two. He could cut down another street, or try some stunt where they could only hope to get away, but that would definitely result in their deaths. He had no choice but to take Park for his word. It was true… this was the only mistake that they’d made with the group. Just a mix-up with deliveries… but Jiyoung knew the dangers with that.

He finally sighed in defeat, “We’re on the way, Park.” He hung up the phone, turning back to glare at the two, “If we die tonight because of your fuck-up, I’m beating both of your asses for the rest of whatever afterlife there is.” He looked back out the windshield, crying silently, “I never even got to ride Seunghyun’s dick… oh god, please let Park have mercy on us.”

\--

It was almost midnight by the time Chen and Xiumin arrived at the mansion with Jiyoung’s van in tow. They pulled up into the multi-car garage and parked the van, being escorted at gun-point by the two men into the basement entrance of the mansion. Kris was waiting for the three in the basement, smoking another cigarette, and seated behind the large black storage container that contained the CEO.

Jiyoung’s face immediately paled upon the sight of the bleach blonde, quickly kneeling to bow his head, “I’m so sorry, sir, it was just an honest mix-up. Your coke is in the van.”

Kris took another drag of his cigarette, exhaling slowly, “I know, Kwon, one of my men is taking it out as we speak, it was an honest mistake, no harm done. Now, this particular package that you were supposed to deliver has sparked my interest,” he nudged the container with his shoe.

Jiyoung opened his mouth to speak, but Daehyun quickly interrupted, “Th-that’s for Choi Siwon…”

A black eyebrow rose as the glare shifted from Jiyoung to the younger male, Daehyun, seeing the man quickly bow his head to avoid the man’s gaze, “Thank you for confirming that. I’m not as ruthless as Siwon, but I can’t allow you to deliver this to him.” He stubbed out his cigarette. “You three are going to be put in a safe house of my own for the time being, and your compliance will be compensated greatly, I’ll even account for the amount that you would lose from Siwon’s delivery. Any objections?”

That had all three of them speechless and shocked until Jiyoung finally spoke up with a shaky voice, “Wh-why?”

“This is a CEO you have here,” Kris motioned towards the box, “You know as well as I do that in the trafficking world, we don’t do bastards of any kind of importance like this. Too much hell to go through, and this puts a lot of strain on _all_ of our organizations. I’m not risking my organization for Siwon’s stupidity nor his fucked up ideas that he likes to bestow on whoever he buys.”

Jiyoung’s gaze fell to the box, he knew that there was a man in the box but he hadn’t been given the full details on who was in the box. He gulped hard, “We… we didn’t know.”

“I know how your business runs, you’re only messengers and delivery boys, you don’t get the full details, just the location and the amount you’ll receive for completing the task, so I won’t ask about the person that asked you to deliver him to Siwon,” Kris replied, knowing that the man probably wouldn’t even tell them anyway, and he liked Jiyoung’s services, he would need them again in the future and there was no sense in creating bad blood between them over some CEO that he could care less about. “Just know that I can’t let you complete this delivery.”

Jiyoung didn’t have any objections, he was worried about the future outcome of this man’s decision, especially when it came to their business. But the rumors about what the China group did to the one gang leader that decided to play his luck with the group, he assumed that maybe Kris Wu would make a little visit to Siwon about this. “H-How long are we going to be at this safe house?”

Kris stood up, shrugging, “As long as it takes for me to find out what Siwon was thinking when he decided to have this guy,” he nodded towards the storage container, “snatched up. Not a lot of people like Siwon anyway, you won’t lose any clients over this. I can assure you of that.” The look that Kris gave Jiyoung gave the man a cold chill down his spine. “I like your services, Jiyoung, you’ve never failed to come through with my requests. _This_ , being the only time, and an honest mistake that I’m more than understanding about.”

“Th-Thank you…” Jiyoung bowed his head again, still on edge but felt slightly relieved now.

Kris nodded towards Kai and Xiumin to move the storage container out of the room now, “Park will see to it that you’re escorted to the safehouse. I’ll be in touch.” With that, Kris exited the room and in came Chanyeol with a large grin on his face.

“See? I told you that you were safe,” he winked at Jiyoung, seeing the way that the three of their shoulders sagged in solace. “You’re going to love the safehouse, I was the personal designer for it.”


	2. Chapter Two

The first thing that Junmyeon noticed when he started gaining consciousness was that he was not in the uncomfortable position that he had been in the last few times he woke up. His wrists were still hurting and he felt something tight wrapped around them, but this was soft, and his wrists were by his side instead of bound to one another. The same with his ankles. Slowly, he opened his eyes and for a moment, all he saw was a solid white ceiling which was too bright to him considering how long he’d been inside that dark box.

He brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the lighting, and then he noticed that there was a bandage wrapped around his wrist. Groaning slightly from stiff muscles and joints, he slowly shifted to sit up in the bed, looking around, confused by his surroundings. Well, he wasn’t in a hospital considering the layout of the room. It looked like a normal bedroom, a little bare of furniture though, aside from the few pieces of medical equipment and the containers of medical supplies.

It looked like a mock of a hospital room.

He looked down at himself to see that he was still in the same clothes he was kidnapped in. They were dirty though. Caked with dirt and dried blood. He wondered where he was and if he was saved or taken to wherever the person that kidnapped him had in mind.

The opening of the door startled him, he started to sink back into the bed, scared at whoever it was walking through the door. His savior or his kidnapper, he didn’t know.

It was a short blond-haired man, large doe-like eyes and a small mouth. He didn’t look frightening, until he smirked, “Oh, you’re awake, I’ll go let Kris know.” He was back out the door, closing it, but Junmyeon didn’t hear any clicking of a lock… maybe he was safe?

A few minutes later, a tall bleach blonde man walked through the door, and Junmyeon started to doubt his thought about being safe. The way the man was dressed though, and the way he held himself told Junmyeon that he was someone rich and powerful.

“Who are you and where am I?” Junmyeon asked once the man closed the door behind himself, wanting to sink back further in the bed with the closer the man got.

The bleach blonde must’ve seen the man’s fear of him, so he stopped at a safe distance from the bed, “I’m Kris Wu, and you’re in my home right now until you’re healed up, and then I’m going to have you taken back to your home.”

That had Junmyeon’s eyes widen, “So… so you saved me? Why am I not in a hospital if you saved me?”

Kris pulled out the chair from under the desk that sat a few feet from the bed and sat down, “You’re not in a hospital because your kidnapping was gang-related and that would draw too much attention from the police, attention that I want nothing to do with. I can assure you the best of care while you’re here, I have my own medic to see to your injuries,” he nodded towards Junmyeon’s wrists and ankles, along with the busted lip that was already on the way to healing.

The explanation had Junmyeon’s eyes widening, “Then… you’re… you’re part of a gang too? Since you don’t want attention from the police…”

“I am, I won’t get too far into that part of my identity though, the less you know, the better,” Kris replied. “But what I’m curious about and what you may or may not know, the receiver for the delivery that was you in that container, was Choi Siwon.” The way Junmyeon’s mouth fell open in a gape sparked Kris’s interest. “Is there a reason for that?”

Junmyeon exhaled a shaky breath, his gaze falling to his lap, looking over his ripped and dirty pants’ legs. “He… my father and he had talks awhile back about cutting a deal, my father is, sadly, involved in dirty means when it comes to some of his money. I wanted nothing to do with any of that lifestyle at all, I… I don’t want to be a criminal.”

“Did your father follow through with the deal? After digging into your background, myself and my team believe that you were used as a bargaining chip, but if your father actually followed through with the deal, then there would be another motive for Siwon’s arrangements with your kidnapping and the state that we found you in.”

Honestly, Junmyeon wanted to glare at the man and it angered him that the man had dug into his background, but it seemed like this guy was trying to help him. And he did technically save him from the confinement of that storage container.

He sighed, “I never found out any more about the deal. I wanted no part in it, but it is possible that Siwon could’ve had those intentions when I was kidnapped.”

“You probably don’t know who could’ve kidnapped you, do you?”

Junmyeon shook his head, it was a dim room with hardly any light during the time he was kept in. He was given small amounts of food and water for however long he was there, until what he assumed was the last day where he was attacked again and found himself inside that dark box. He didn’t know who kidnapped or held him for all that time. He remembered seeing more than just one person when they brought into his mansion and hurt him and his—

“My assistant? He’s okay, isn’t he? They didn’t kill him, right?” Junmyeon demanded to know, more concerned his personal assistant, Lay Yixing, than himself or his situation. While he was his personal assistant, Yixing was also one of his best friends.

“From what the articles stated, he’s fine. Had a mild concussion but he’s out of the hospital and back at work. Your father has taken the responsibilities for the company again since your disappearance,” Kris replied, turning to look back at the door, “Luhan! Get in here!” He looked back to Junmyeon’s confused face, “He can pull up all the articles so you can read them yourself. As well as give me a diagnosis of your condition.” His gaze trailed over Junmyeon’s body, seeing the way that it looked like the man had been almost starved since the time of the kidnapping.

The door opened and in came the short blonde haired male from before, in his hands was an electronic notepad, “You called, boss? Also, Chanyeol’s on the way up with his famous chicken soup for our guest here. Something light since it’s not good to eat on a half-starved stomach.”

At the mention of food, Junmyeon’s stomach was already starting to growl. He clutched at it, “I know I wasn’t fed that well over the last few days, but can’t I have more than just a bowl of soup?”

“You’d just throw anything more back up,” Luhan shrugged, “Breakfast in the morning will be better than just a bowl of soup, I promise.”

Despite understanding the wisdom behind that statement, Junmyeon still couldn’t help but feel disappointed, but with the promises of a good breakfast, he supposed he’d have to take what he could get for now.

“Luhan, I want you to pull up all the news articles about Junmyeon’s disappearance,” Kris intercepted, nodding towards the electronical device in the short blonde’s hands. “I haven’t read most of them, only skimmed over some of them, he’s curious about the investigation, and his assistant’s wellbeing.”

Luhan looked slightly irked at the fact that he’d have to hand over his device but did as he was told, pulling up all of the articles and leaving them all opened in the dates that they were released before handing over his iPad to the black haired male. He turned towards Kris, “While he’s reading those, can I talk you outside for a minute, boss?”

As Junmyeon started with the first article, the two excused themselves out of the room. Only a few minutes into the article, the door opened again, but this time a tall fiery red haired male came in, in his hands was a tray with something on it that from the smell alone made Junmyeon’s mouth water. This guy looked a bit more friendlier than the other two, the Kris and Luhan guys. He assumed that since the man had food, he must’ve been this Chanyeol person that the short blonde spoke of.

“I know you’re probably hungry enough to eat a whole ox, but you’ll have to settle for my chicken soup instead,” the man stated, his voice was deep, deeper than the Kris guy’s. And his smile, he definitely appeared a lot friendlier. He set the tray on the bed, handing a spoon to Junmyeon, “I’m Park Chanyeol by the way, the ugly bleach blonde’s younger and handsomer brother.” He winked.

Junmyeon happily took the spoon from the man, ready to dig in until the name that the man gave him had pausing, “Park? I thought the other guy was a Wu?” He spooned up a mouthful of the soup and had to restrain himself from scooping more up. The taste that greeted his tongue was the best he’d had in the last few days. He could’ve moaned at how good the soup was, seasoned just right, not too watery or salty, it was perfect. And definitely something that his empty stomach wanted more of.

“He is, we have different mothers, same old man though,” Chanyeol replied, smiling in delight at the way that Junmyeon seemed to be enjoying his famous soup. “His mother was Chinese, mine was Korean, and our father was actually Japanese. It’s a weird combination, I know, but he saw opportunities and that’s why Kris and I are where we are today.”

Junmyeon stopped midway of bringing the spoon to his mouth to glance at Chanyeol, “You’re both bad men, right?”

The pout that overtook Chanyeol’s lips and the way his eyes expressed hurt almost made Junmyeon regret saying that, “Hey, if we were bad men, I wouldn’t be feeding you any of my famous chicken soup right now… nor would Kris have arranged to have you returned to your life instead of being delivered to whatever sicko wanted you.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Junmyeon looked down at the bowl, almost halfway through the soup, “You’re right… I’m sorry for saying that—”

Chanyeol continued, “I mean, selling and distributing drugs doesn’t automatically mean we’re bad men.”

Junmyeon stared at Chanyeol for a moment, the guy seemed completely unbothered by what illegal actions they do. Then he remembered the way his father was, he had underground dealings with all sorts of corrupt men in the weaponry business… it was just… a way of living, he supposed? And judging by the looks of the room alone, and the suit and accessories this man sported, it definitely paid off well.

But Junmyeon liked an honest way of living, no dirty means at all.

“I mean, just because I happened to kill that entire gang down in the east of Busan doesn’t mean that I’m bad either… they _did_ have it coming,” Chanyeol shrugged sheepishly, then froze, “You weren’t supposed to know about that, sorry, forget I said that. Anyway, you’re the CEO that’s missing, aren’t you? Kim Junmyeon? I’ve seen your cute face plastered over the newspapers for the last week.” Chanyeol winked at the male when he noticed the slight tint to the man’s cheeks at the compliment.

Junmyeon set the spoon down, nodding his head, “I am, I didn’t know it’d been a week since I was kidnapped,” he motioned towards the articles on the iPad. “I’m glad my assistant is okay from what I’ve read up on.”

“Mhm, he’s even returned to work. Can I ask what happened the day that you went missing? Did you happen to see the men that took you at all?”

“They were masked, there were six of them though. Three of them came after me and the other three had attacked Yixing, my assistant. They put a black sack over my head and I was carried out. I didn’t even get to see the faces of whoever was holding me in whatever place they had me. I was locked in a small dark room until I was knocked out and put in that container.”

Chanyeol hummed, “Well… that’s not much to go on, but I’m sure that Luhan can find something about whoever decided to pull this stunt. Your father’s ties in the weaponry business… you didn’t take any part in that?”

Junmyeon shook his head, “I didn’t want any part of it. I don’t want to be a criminal.” He spared Chanyeol a glance, “No offense.”

The red haired male grinned, “None taken, it’s not a lifestyle that everyone wants. Then my next question is, you know a Choi Siwon?”

“My father has mentioned him to me before. More like an arrangement for us to start dating, I guess, is what my father made it out to be. I had the feeling though that it was just to solidify their deals with one another. He said that Siwon had expressed interest in me.”

Well that was definitely interesting to Chanyeol. Maybe it was something more than a simple trafficking or hostage situation. He even believed that maybe Junmyeon’s father could’ve had a part in the kidnapping of the man in front of him. He’d have to inform Kris on the possibility.

\--

“I looked up his assistant’s background and found out that he’s from the Zhang clan, more importantly, the head of the Zhang’s clan’s youngest son,” Luhan stated, pulling out his phone, bringing up the files on Junmyeon’s assistant. “He goes by Lay Yixing through Kim’s company, I’m not sure if Kim Junmyeon knows that or not. I thought it was interesting though, since he is Zhang Yixui’s son.” He held up his phone to show Kris the picture of the assistant and the information. “You think his family could’ve had anything to do with the kidnapping?”

Kris hummed, reading over the information, “It is interesting that this assistant’s family also has illegal ties, and they’re involved in weaponry market along with human trafficking.”

Luhan glanced towards the bedroom door, “Do you want us to look into this assistant?”

“Wait on that. You can tail him, if you want, to scope him out, but that’s all. If he proves to have any kind of connections or interactions with any members of the Zhang clan, then we’ll go from there.” Kris rubbed his temple in annoyance. All this was beginning to get on his nerves. That fucking rain. “You said he only has minor injuries earlier when you looked over him?”

Luhan nodded, “Yeah, just mild starvation and a few bumps and bruises. He didn’t face any other assaults.”

“We’ll keep him for a few days and then let him go back to his home, he can deal with whatever decision he wants to take when to comes his kidnapping case,” Kris replied, he looked down at his watch, “I’m going onto bed now, Sehun’s got an exam tomorrow and I want to quiz him a little in the morning before Kyungsoo takes him to school.”

“I’m sure he’ll pass,” Luhan smiled, “Do you think that Jiyoung will tell us what area they picked up Junmyeon’s container though? That might give us something to go on with who exactly decided to kidnap him.”

“You’ve got a better chance at scooping out whoever Siwon is contacting than getting Jiyoung to talk. Chanyeol could probably persuade him, but I don’t want to create bad blood with the one transporter here on Seoul ground that has Cuban ties,” Kris stated.

\--

That next morning when the young teenager went down for breakfast, he was surprised to find someone new sitting in the kitchen, carrying on a conversation with his uncle, Chanyeol. What was even more surprising was the fact that this person was wearing some of his other uncle’s, Baekhyun’s, pajamas. And that just led to one conclusion with the teenager.

“Wow, Uncle Yeol, it’s one thing to cheat on your partner but to have the guy wear your husband’s clothes too?”

The glare that Chanyeol gave him should’ve caused cold chills, but the teen was used to this, he was a bit amused when the guy choked on his breakfast from the question, “Actually, my dear nephew, this is our houseguest, Kim Junmyeon.”

The teen paused before sitting down on the stool at the kitchen island, already spooning some breakfast onto his plate, “Kim Junmyeon? That name sounds familiar—”

“He’s the missing CEO that I keep trying to get your Baba to admit is cute,” Chanyeol replied, turning to fix the teen a cup of coffee, absentminded to the way the CEO in question blushed at the compliment. “Don’t you think he’s cute too, Sehun?”

Sehun turned towards the man, skimming over the facial features, he didn’t miss the way his lip looked busted, nor the blue and purple coloring around one of his eyes. “You and Baba are kidnapping CEOs now?”

“Yah!” Chanyeol turned back around with a raised spatula at the teen, “You know we don’t kidnap people.” He glanced towards Junmyeon with a small smile, “Pay no mind to Sehun, you know how teenage boys are.”

The teen scoffed, “Well, if he was _missing_ , Uncle Chanyeol, and yet he’s _here_ in our kitchen having breakfast, what other conclusion should I have come to?”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to reply but Junmyeon was already speaking up, “I was kidnapped by someone else… your Baba,” he looked slightly confused at that, wondering who the kid’s Baba could be since he hadn’t seen anyone here that could be old enough to have an almost young adult son, “and Uncle Chanyeol saved me.”

“We didn’t really save him, it was a mix-up with our packages last night at the dropoff by the usual transporter. And since you know your father has a heart of gold, he couldn’t simply let this cute guy get sent off to Choi Siwon.” The look that Chanyeol and Sehun shared, it told Junmyeon that they both knew who and what kind of man Choi Siwon was.

Sehun nodded slowly, “So is he going to be staying here now?”

“Until he’s healed up,” a deep voice came from the door way. Kris. Still in his dark blue silk pajamas, bleach blonde hair sticking out in different directions. Junmyeon couldn’t stop himself from finding the man almost… cute? “We’re putting him back in his place and lifestyle after he’s good. I’m simply curious as to why Siwon is willing to have someone of his status kidnapped. The bastard is into trafficking, I know, but it’s like a common law that no one of Junmyeon’s status would be taken. Too much shit that comes with it.”

The teen hummed, before smiling in gratitude as the cup of coffee was placed in front of him, he spared Chanyeol a glance before turning towards his father with a growing smirk, “So do you think he’s cute, Baba?”

Kris rolled his eyes, pointing towards the dinning room, “Whether he’s cute or not doesn’t change the fact that you have an exam this morning. Dinning table now, buddy, you and me, we’re going over the test one more time before Kyungsoo drives you to the school.”

Sehun grabbed his bookbag up along with his coffee after stuffing another piece of bacon in his mouth and moving towards the dinning area. Kris right behind him. While Chanyeol made his brother a cup of coffee, Junmyeon could hear the older man asking questions and listening to Sehun reply with the answers.

It still confused him though. Kris was this teenager’s father? The guy didn’t look a day over thirty. And the kid had to be almost eighteen years old. He couldn’t stop himself, he had to ask. He could see some resemblances between the two, and the kid almost seemed to match Kris’s height but surely he couldn’t be… could he?

“So… that kid is Kris’s kid?” Junmyeon questioned, watching Chanyeol mix up the right amount of sugar and cream in the cup of coffee.

“Yes?” Chanyeol replied, stirring up the coffee.

Junmyeon didn’t believe him, “And Kris is how old?”

Chanyeol grinned at that, “The old fart is nearing his thirty-first birthday. And Sehun turns eighteen in April of next year. He’ll be graduating that May too.”

Junmyeon just stared at the red haired man for a moment, calculating the ages and everything. Okay, the guy had to be lying. “How…?”

A laugh fell from Chanyeol’s lips, “I love that every time someone asks about those two. Sehun isn’t biologically Kris’s kid. He adopted him almost ten years ago? Kris wasn’t that old when he decided to do it but he felt sorry for the kid and did what he thought was right.”

Well that made a lot more sense to him, because he sure as hell couldn’t believe that Kris had knocked some girl up at thirteen years old. It was possible, yes, but it just didn’t seem… plausible.

Chanyeol excused himself to go and give Kris his cup of coffee before returning, “Will you be alright in here while I go and rummage through more of Baekhyun’s clothes for something else for you to wear?”

Junmyeon was about to reply, until a yawning Luhan interrupted with his appearance, “Get some of my clothes, we’re about the same size. You touch any of Baekhyun’s clothes aside from some pajamas he never wears and you won’t hear the end of it when he gets home.” The short blonde haired male wearily made his way over to the coffee machine and started making himself a cup.

“That’s true… Baekhyun is very stingy with his every day clothes… I’ll try to find you some of Luhan’s that aren’t disease-ridden,” Chanyeol grinned, paying no mind to the middle finger in the air aimed at him over Luhan’s shoulder.

Luhan yawned loudly, “He only says that because I’m popular with the ladies.” He practically inhaled his coffee afterwards. He looked up at Junmyeon, “I’m clean, by the way.”

“Maybe a clean body but a dirty mind,” the teenage boy muttered, following after a shorter black-haired large-eyed male through the kitchen. His bookbag on his shoulder, set for school.

Just as Luhan turned his glare to the younger boy, Kris entered the kitchen, his own glare aimed at Luhan, “Zip it.” He looked over at Sehun, “I expect an A plus on that exam.”

Sehun turned back, raising a thumbs-up, grinning, “Will do, Baba.” With that, the teen and the shorter man left the room, headed towards the high school.

“You know he’s going to ace it, right?” Luhan mumbled.

Kris sighed, “Never hurts to prepare for it.” Junmyeon felt like shrinking back when Kris’s gaze turned to him, “Now onto your case, I don’t want you to feel like you’re being held captive here, but I can’t allow you to step foot out of this house until we return you to your home. It’s for safety purposes, I’m sure you understand. I’d still like to hear more about whatever you might know about Siwon and your father’s deal.”

Junmyeon slowly nodded, “I’m not sure what exactly I can tell you though...”

“Anything’s helpful. Luhan and Kai can look more into the background of your father and Siwon. Something that interested me that Luhan found out was that your assistant, Lay Yixing, is part of the Zhang clan from the south part of Beijing.”

The widening of the CEO’s eyes interested Kris but it didn’t look like the man was shocked by the information. Almost as if he were surprised by Kris and his group finding out the background of his assistant.

“He’s not involved with my kidnapping, I can assure you of that,” Junmyeon stated, sighing heavily. “He’s in a similar situation like I am. His father wanted him to join the… “family business” and he didn’t want to, he came to South Korea under a different surname with the hopes of getting away from that lifestyle. He’s been my best friend since the beginning of college.”

Kris and Luhan shared a look at that statement, before Luhan hummed, shrugging, “That makes sense… I would assume that Zhang Yixui wouldn’t have minded that either. He did have three other sons to take up the family business.”

“And in your case, Junmyeon, do you have any siblings?” Kris questioned.

Junmyeon shook his head, “I don’t—”

“I hope you don’t mind all this red stuff because Luhan apparently doesn’t know that other colors exist,” Chanyeol’s voice filled the room, interrupting anyone from continuing the conversation. In his hands was a red Puma shirt, a darker shade of red sweatpants, and a red hoodie. “I stole a pair of his unpackaged underwear, that way you don’t catch anything,” he grinned, tossing the pair of underwear towards Junmyeon. Which was also red.

Junmeyon looked down at the underwear then glanced over Luhan hovering over his cup of coffee to find that while he was wearing a white tank top, the shorts he was wearing were a blood red color. Apparently the man didn’t know other colors didn’t exist. Junmyeon didn’t refuse the clothes though, it did beat having his last pair of clothes on for a week that reeked.

Kris sighed, “I’ll talk to you more about this after you’ve showered and gotten dressed. Chanyeol can help you with that.”

Chanyeol glared after Kris as the older man walked out of the room, muttering, “I’m not an errand boy, you know.” He turned back to Junmyeon, grinning as he held out the clothes to him, “Please use up as much hot water that you need with your shower.”

Luhan stifled a laugh into his cup of coffee, “Kris will kill him if you tell him that. You know he hates cold showers.”

Chanyeol shrugged, “I’ll handle Kris,” he motioned for Junmyeon follow him, “Still, if you need to use up all the hot water, please, be my guest.”

Junmyeon glanced back at Luhan to see the man smirking after him before turning back to Chanyeol, following him through the house towards what he assumed was one of the bathrooms. The whole interaction that morning confused him. It seemed almost as if the people that lived there were a family, a dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless. None of them seemed to give off the dangerous vibe that would’ve made Junmyeon feel threatened. Least of all, they didn’t seem like cold-blooded killers of a gang.

Especially the one he was following after. Despite all the questionable comments the red-haired man made.

\--  
_“Yongguk, my package was supposed to be delivered last night,”_ the deep voice came across the phone.

A frustrated exhale was heard over the line, “We made sure that the transporters picked up the package. Zelo and Himchan both saw it through and there’s no other two that I would trust more than those two to follow through with any task I gave them.”

 _“What transporter did you use? The usual one? Or someone else? Because I’m telling you that I did not receive it. That’s ten thousand in the hole of mine that I’m going to have someone of your group cough up if you can’t find it,”_ the voice growled.

“Kwon’s group. Down in the east of Busan.”

The man hummed, _“Find them. I want my package.”_ The line went dead.


	3. Chapter Three

Seungri lazily flipped through the channels on the television while cramming his mouth full of chips. This was just boring. The apartment they were set up in was nice, don’t get him wrong, and it was luxurious, especially with the eight hundred channels that the television came with, but this was so boring. Jiyoung was almost bored out of his mind as he passed out in the bedroom again after downing his third case of beer. Daehyun was the only one that seemed to be holding up, and it was only the second day of their hiding out.

Daehyun had taken to reading almost every book that was in the bookshelf section of the apartment, he was halfway through. Seungri figured that he’d go crazy along with him and Jiyoung after he finished the last one.

Just as he was about to switch the TV off, the burner phone started ringing. Daehyun and Seungri stared at it for a moment before Seungri finally answered it, “Hello?”

“Heeeey, Kwon?” That deep familiar voice came across the phone, Park.

“Uh, it’s Seungri actually. Jiyoung’s drunk off his ass right now.”

The voice paused then hummed, “Alright then, maybe I can get you to tell me. What area did you pick up the package to Siwon?”

Seungri’s eyes widened, then he glanced at Daehyun, hesitating about answering, he knew that this wasn’t something he could say. That he should say. They couldn’t give out any of their clients’ information. Jiyoung pounded that into their heads. Jiyoung was all about his confidentially with clients.

“If you can’t tell me, then that’s totally fine too,” Park continued. “I’ll find out one way or another.”

Seungri’s mouth fell open, already uttering, “Uh… e-east of Seoul… I… I can’t say who. Don’t make me say who. Jiyoung will kill me just for saying that. I just—”

“Yo, Seungri, chill. I won’t tell, you won’t tell, no one will tell, got it?” Park replied, cutting off the man’s rambling. “I’ll be in touch, thank you for the tip.”

With that the line went dead.

Seungri stared at the phone, slowly hanging it up. Daehyun stared at the man before grinning, “You’re gonna get in trouble.”

Seungri threw the remote at him, rolling his eyes, “Shut up. As long as we can get Jiyoung on Seunghyun’s dick, he’ll be fine.” He sighed, “As if you would’ve been able to lie to Park either. The guy’s a fucking psycho.”

Daehyun sobered up at that, rubbing at the bump on his head from the remote, “That’s true… I thought for sure he was going to set us on fire or beat us to death the other night for the mix-up.”

“No kidding. And then his brother. He looked like he could kill you just with one look,” Seungri shuddered at the memories the Wu brother. “Since I said what I did… do you think that they’re gonna go after Yongguk’s gang?”

Daehyun closed his book and took a seat on the couch beside Seungri, “I wouldn’t doubt it. Or at least question them about who hired them to kidnap that CEO for Siwon.”

“At the last poker game, I heard rumors it was some old fart that had paid off Yongguk’s gang to kidnap the guy,” Seungri reached over and grabbed the opened beer can off the side-table, sniffing it before taking a sip. “Do we know any old fucks in the business? Like gray hair and wrinkles?”

“Not that I can think of. Most guys like that have already stepped down and passed on the business to their kids or whatever loyal member they had.”

Seungri drained the can, burping, “I guess we’ll wait and see what happens then. I just want to get back to work.”

\--

Junmyeon couldn’t thank Kris or Chanyeol enough for the fact that he was standing under the showerhead of hot water. It had been a week and it was had been a week too long since he’d gotten a shower, so while he kept in his head about not using up all the hot water like Chanyeol reminded him countless times before he shut the bathroom door to do, it still felt so good. And when he stepped out, he was fully clean again. Despite slipping on someone else’s clothes instead of his own, it was still something he was grateful for.

He had to admit that after he got dressed, he looked a bit ridiculous in all the red, but at least he was clean and out of those ripped and torn clothes of his.

“You look so stupid,” Chanyeol laughed as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, tossing his phone on the bed behind him, “Stupid, but cute,” he winked, “Kris is in his office down the hall.”

Junmyeon straightened himself up, “He’s going to grill me, isn’t he?”

Chanyeol shook his head, “I doubt it, I just made a phone call and got some interesting information about your kidnapping. I’ll have to look into what gangs are in that area, but I think we can find out who attacked your home. And from there, who actually instigated your kidnapping.”

“You guys are going through a lot just for a guy like me…” Junmyeon mumbled. It was still something that confused him. Especially since these guys were just drug dealers. Why would they care what happened to him?

“While we do pay off enough officials to get away with what we do, it’s still a lot of red tape that comes with kidnapping someone like you, like Kris has said, I’m sure. You aren’t someone that’s supposed to be trafficked. Plenty of CEOs are kidnapped for ransoms, or beaten, or even killed but your buyer was Choi Siwon. That, in itself, says that your case wasn’t a normal one.”

Junmyeon nodded, he understood that, but it still didn’t make sense that this gang was trying to help him, “Is Siwon someone that’s really _that_ bad? He did seem like a bad man to me from how my father described him… or does Kris and he have bad blood?”

The look that Chanyeol gave him, it was obvious that that was it, but _not quite_ , “Not between those two, but between _me_ and Choi.”

Although Junmyeon wanted to know more, the wild look in Chanyeol’s eyes then stopped him from asking anything further about it. He wondered what exactly Choi Siwon could’ve done to cause a reaction as such from Chanyeol.

“But that’s none of your concern,” Chanyeol grinned, face instantly brightening back up. Waving off Junmyeon, the red-haired man stood up from the bed, pocketing his cellphone, “Go talk to Kris, I’ve got some business to tend to.”

When the two stepped outside of the room, Chanyeol was already calling Luhan’s name while Junmyeon walked down the hallway in the direction Chanyeol showed him was Kris’s office. Just as he was about to knock on the door, the door was already opening to reveal Luhan coming out, a scowl of irritation on his face.

“The fuck does Chanyeol want?” Luhan muttered pushing past Junmyeon start down the stairs after the tall male.

Junmyeon bit his lip to hold back the laugh as he turned back to the open door to find that Kris was standing in front of the two large windows behind his desk. A cigarette in hand. The curtains were pulled back to show off a bright sky outside, not a rain cloud in sight. Junmyeon thought about knocking for a moment before just clearing his throat to get the man’s attention. He stepped in and closed the door just as the bleach blonde turned around to see him.

Kris’s eyebrow rose as he looked over Junmyeon, “I’ll have to get someone to get you some clothes other than whatever you get from Luhan for the time being. You look…” Kris could’ve used several words to describe the man but Junmyeon was already speaking up.

“Stupid?” He offered, looking down at himself, “Yeah, Chanyeol already said that. But at least they’re clean clothes.” See? There was a bright side to looking like a red dwarf.

“You don’t look like yourself is all, I won’t say ‘ _stupid’_ ,” Kris noted, motioning towards the chair in front of his desk.

Junmyeon took the offered seat, sighing, “I haven’t felt like myself during the past week’s events either, so I guess it’s normal that I wouldn’t look like myself.”

Kris took one last drag from his cigarette before stubbing it out on the window seal, “I wouldn’t doubt it, but in another two or three days, you’re going to be back in your home, I promise.” He sat down, “Will you tell me about your father and his dealings in this weaponry business?”

“I don’t know what exactly I can tell you… I didn’t want much to do with his illegal activities…” Junmyeon stated, “But from the little bit I know, I’ll tell you…”

\--

Luhan stayed behind in the SUV while Chen, Xiumin, and Chanyeol walked into the old garage that was still beaming with a few customers. The shop doors were open, and at least two people were working on under the hood of a car. The place quietened down once Chanyeol stepped foot inside the shop part of the garage, straightening up his collar on his suit, a smile on his face when he saw the man behind the counter.

“Bang Yongguk, how the hell have you been?” Chanyeol immediately started towards the counter, hand outstretched for a handshake. One that the other didn’t hesitate at all in returning, a smile mirroring that of Chanyeol’s.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of the infamous Park to visit my shop?” Yongguk replied, glancing at the black SUV out front, “Surely that beauty isn’t giving you problems? Or you just need a regular oil change?”

Chanyeol shook his head, laughing off the questions, “No, no, it’s still in good shape. I was wondering if you happened to know anything about Kwon’s group. The transporter?”

Yongguk’s eyes narrowed at that, a quick glance at the two guys standing off from Chanyeol, before he raised an eyebrow, “What kind of information you want? The fucker was supposed to deliver a package for us the last night and then just disappeared somewhere down in your area.”

Chanyeol hummed, “We were supposed to _get_ a package too, you know,” he lowered his voice, “the _usual_ for us, but the fucker never showed. Now that’s a few thousand in the hole for us, and my friends,” he motioned towards Chen and Xiumin, “wanted to pay the little fucker a visit.”

“Well he showed up that night for us, got the package and everything to deliver… can’t say where he went afterwards.” Yongguk balled up his fist and started popping his knuckles, cracking a smile, “But you better hope you find that fucker before I do.”

Chanyeol flashed a wicked smile, “I might save you a piece of him when I do find him.”

 

On the way out of the shop as the three were getting back into the SUV, Chen looked over at Chanyeol, “What was the point of that visit?”

Chanyeol grinned, “To scope out their little shop. It’s going to be gone by morning, boys, you’ve got a full night schedule after sundown.” He shrugged, “I like Yongguk, but he’s going to cause problems for Kwon when he gets back into business. This will also give us a chance to question who exactly is behind the CEO’s kidnapping other than Siwon. If he was simply the receiver, then someone else must’ve been the one to orchestrate the kidnapping.”

Luhan’s ears perked up from the back seat at those words, “Kris is going to kill you if you do that, you know that right?” Chanyeol simply waved him off, cranking up the vehicle and shifting it into gear. “Seriously, Chanyeol, do you know how much shit that Kris went through when it came to that shit you pulled last time? It took forever for me and Kris to cover up that. Everyone in the underground knows it was our group, but the police? He had to pay those fucks off. They were even going to call in the feds too.”

Chanyeol shrugged, throwing a glare at Luhan in the rearview mirror, “I’ll do it by myself again then. Kwon’s group is going to be at risk because of Yongguk’s group if we let them live. No one’s going to miss a little group of nothing but six hired hands.”

“Yongguk’s good at his job though,” Chen commented.

“Makes no difference to me. There’s at least three other gangs in this area that someone can easily go to. Like I said, they’re hired hands. Nothing more,” Chanyeol replied, glancing at Luhan in the mirror again as he made a right turn, seeing the man texting away on his phone, he grinned, “Tell Kris we’ll be home for dinner.”

Luhan flipped him off, “He’s going to be pissed at you.”

Chanyeol shrugged, “If I can score him the CEO’s ass, I doubt he’ll hold it against me.”

Xiumin and Chen cracked up at that, but Luhan simply rolled his eyes, “Not everything is about sex, you know. And Kris has already stated his disinterest in anything other than being a good father for Sehun.”

“He’s a little hard-up,” Chanyeol shrugged again, then cracked a grin at the innuendo, “Something the CEO can help out with.” He was about to turn up the radio until he spared a glance at the clear sky outside the windshield, “Luhan, check the weather for today.”

Luhan scoffed but pulled up the weather on his phone, “Clear day today—”

Chanyeol commented, “It’s going to be a good day today then, sounds like a success for tonight. If Kris’s weird weather fetish is even accurate.”

Luhan had to laugh at that, reading onto the forecast for tomorrow, “It’s going to rain tomorrow though. I guess that would mean that Kris will really kill you if you go through with tonight’s course of action.”

“Every day can’t good anyway, so what,” Chanyeol muttered, cranking up the radio.

\--

Junmyeon read over more of the articles and even the newspaper that one of the group members of Kris’s left on the man’s desk. He had explained to the leader all that he knew about Siwon and his father’s deal. Kris listened to everything he said until he received a phone call, one that had him instantly frowning and started yelling across the line. After he seen Junmyeon’s discomfort from the volume that he had, he excused himself from the room, still cussing out the person on the phone.

The CEO skimmed over the information, seeing that his father had taken back over his position during the time that he was missing, he was also changing a few more policies that Junmyeon had set into place. His father was closing the deal with one of their most powerful entrepreneurs, one that Junmyeon knew the background of. They were one of the many people with illegal ties. One reason why Junmyeon was stalling on the agreement until he found someone else that had as much influence.

Considering that Junmyeon still had Luhan’s iPad, he wondered about sending out an email to his personal assistant and ask about the conditions there at the company. The changes he was reading about were concerning to him, it was almost as if his father was trying to turn around everything that Junmyeon had worked to set into place at the company. They were very risky moves, especially if any of the information got out on the type of people that he was starting to sign contracts with.

And Junmyeon did not want that kind of reputation on _his_ company.

He glanced back at the door of Kris’s office and still heard Kris’s voice from the outside, still yelling at his brother, then turned back to the iPad, he pulled up an empty page, resorting to use his secret email address that hardly anyone but close friends knew about, and started a quick email to Yixing.

_“Yixing, this is Junmyeon. I’ve been found, I’m currently staying in protective custody right now with some authorities, and I can’t let anyone in the public eye know anything about my whereabouts until it’s safe for me. Please don’t tell anyone, not even my father, that you received an email from me. I need to know what’s going on with the company and what my father is doing. Please let me know as soon as you can._

_Your bunny boss,_

_Junmyeon.”_

He rolled his eyes when he typed out the closing on the email, he knew that was the only way that he could show to Yixing that it was really him that emailing him. He hated the nickname that Yixing gave him, considering he didn’t think that he looked like a bunny, but his best friend seemed to consider otherwise.

He went back to the articles and started reading over more, and within five minutes, he was already receiving an email from Yixing.

_“Oh my god, hyung, you’re alive. It’s going on two weeks since you were kidnapped… I was starting to lose hope that you’d be found, but I’m so glad you’re safe. I won’t tell anyone, I’ll even delete the emails so no one can find out. Are you okay? What happened? You’re in protective custody… did the police find you?_

_And the company and your father is a total mess. He’s bringing in all kinds of shady members for the committee… the whole board looks like they’re into some shady business. You and I would recognize it instantly. I’m worried. It’s almost as if your father has taken over your position for the long haul. I don’t think he believes you’ll be found._

_When are you coming back? Do you know when? I’m so glad to hear from you._

_Yixing.”_

The email had Junmyeon sitting back and staring at the words for a moment before rereading the lines about his father. He thought that maybe Siwon was the only one behind his kidnapping, but something was off about his father’s behavior. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Kris anything about this, it wasn’t any of his business either, if Siwon was the man’s only focus.

Junmyeon pulled up one of the recent articles again and saw that the only thing mentioned about the investigation was that the police were looking into it, and trying to find any leads to go on. Yixing wouldn’t be much help in that department since he was knocked unconscious. He couldn’t have seen much, and the six men were wearing ski-masks. There really wasn’t anything to go on.

He started up another email to Yixing.

_“I’m okay, I’ll be okay too, the people that found me are trying to help me with finding out who kidnapped me. I don’t know when I’m going to be able to come back home or say that I’ve been found. Is my father cooperating with the police at all?”_

He pressed send on the email before going back to the articles and then picked up the newspaper that he was given that morning, the most recent article. He skimmed over the headlines, seeing that the police are still investigating, but are showing signs of losing hope that maybe he will be found. Then what got him was the comment from his father in the recent press conference concerning his disappearance.

 _“I’m sad to say this, I hope that my son is found, but with each passing day, I’m beginning to lose hope that he’s even still alive. With no leads and no evidence, I’m not sure what I can hope for.”_ The quote from his father sounded like everything else he always said. Business-like, short, to the point, and nothing else. He wondered if his father was really even hoping that he’d be found.

He read further to see that his father is more than willing to come back out of retirement to take back over his position to help out the company until any further information is found out about Junmyeon.

The closing of the door startled him from his reading, he looked back to see Kris coming back in the room, an expression of annoyance on his face. “Sorry about that earlier, my brother is a fucking idiot.” He took his seat behind his desk again, already pulling out the drawer in the desk to retrieve one of his cigarettes.

Just as Kris lit up the cigarette and took a long inhale, Junmyeon placed the iPad on the desk, “It’s alright… is everything okay though? You were yelling at him…”

Kris exhaled, blowing out the smoke away from Junmyeon, “He’s going to find out who orchestrated your kidnapping, but the way he’s going to go about it is… _not_ how I want to do things.” The question in Junmyeon’s eyes had Kris explaining further. “He found the group that attacked you and your assistant,” Junmyeon’s eyes widened at that, his mouth falling to a gape, “and he’s going to use dirty methods to get the information from them.” 

Junmyeon slowly nodded, then hesitated at the question, wondering if he could ask for more details on what kind of dirty methods that Kris was talking about, “Can… can I ask what kind of dirty methods?”

The look in Kris’s eyes told him that it wasn’t anything good, “He’ll kill them.” He sighed, frustrated, rubbing at his temple, “He’ll torture them until they finally spill and then kill them. That’s how Chanyeol does things. If he wants something, he’ll get it by whatever means necessary.”

Junmyeon’s eyes had widened by the end of that statement as he watched Kris flick the ashes of his cigarette in the ashtray on his desk. He hesitated at replying to that. “I… wi-will he really find out who… told them to attack us?”

“I’m sure he’ll make one of them squeal,” Kris took another drag from his cigarette. Then he glanced down at the iPad on his desk, “May I ask who you were messaging earlier?” Junmyeon’s eyes widened, mouth falling agape. “Tao informed me once I came back in the room that you were communicating with someone. Who?”

The CEO didn’t know that anyone else was in the room, and he didn’t notice anyone watching him. Breaking his gaze from Kris’s, he turned to glance around the room behind him, there wasn’t anyone there. It looked like an empty room, unless someone was waiting outside the door, but he didn’t see any shadows under the crack of the door. He couldn’t see anywhere that could’ve provided a hiding place either, Kris’s office was open, not much furniture, nor any side door leading anywhere. And… this was the first that he’d heard of this person named Tao.

He turned back to find Kris smirking slightly, “I’m sorry, but I can’t reveal Tao’s whereabouts, he’s hidden for my protection and while you’re under my care, yours as well.”

Junmyeon glanced towards the windows, maybe the guy was hiding behind the curtains? He tried not to ponder on the other man’s whereabouts. He took a shaky breath, and sighed, “I was emailing my assistant. Yixing. I told him not to tell anyone of my messages to him, and to delete them, but… I’m sorry, I know that you and your group are trying to help me and my case, I just needed someone that I’m… familiar with?” Which for the most part was true, Yixing was his best friend, and he was safety to Junmyeon, but he was also curious and concerned about his company too. Especially after seeing that his father had taken over his position in the company during his absence.

Kris didn’t look offended by that statement at all, “As long as you’re being careful, you don’t have to hide it.” He nodded towards the iPad, “You can even keep Luhan’s iPad for that purpose. You’re sure you can trust him like that with your privacy?”

Junmyeon didn’t hesitate at all in nodding at that, “Yes.”

“Then do what you feel you need to do.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

The sounds of gasping, whimpering, and something hard fitting flesh filled the room. It was convenient that the garage had a nice little room under the foundation, a basement, small and dark. Just the way that Chanyeol liked it. It was also evident that the group did most of their ‘kidnapping’ jobs in this room. Probably even the place that they held the CEO captive. Junmyeon did say it was darkly lit and he couldn’t see well enough to know his kidnapper’s faces.

He sighed tiredly as he set down the steel pipe that he had just taken to one of the men’s knee caps. Busting both of them, which was the reason for the current gasping and whimpering. If it weren’t for the legs of the jeans, he believed that some of the bone could’ve been protruding from the flesh. He looked back at the condition that Chen had left Yongguk in, pleased to see the man still breathing. Beaten and bloody, but alive, nonetheless.

Three of the members had already been beaten to death, so the chairs they were tied to were kicked over to the side. Yongguk, Himchan, and Jongup were all still breathing.

Chanyeol wiped at the sweat over his brow, cocking a grin at the man in front of him with the busted kneecaps. Himchan. “So, you guys want to spill about who was the person behind your recent kidnapping? I already know that Choi Siwon is the receiver, but I know he couldn’t be the one to orchestrate it. Why would he when he had enough men to kidnap the CEO himself, without the use of a middleman.”

Yongguk spat out blood, raising his head wearily, “Why… why should we tell you? Y-You’re going to… going to kill us anyway…”

Well, Chanyeol couldn’t argue with that. That much was true already. None of these members would be leaving here alive. He shrugged, “That might be true. But that’s all the more reason to tell me. You tell me, and you won’t have anything to worry about with any repercussions. No one will be able to come after you for telling me since you’ll already be dead. It’s a simple thing.”

A small pained laugh left Yongguk’s lips, he cracked a small smile at Chanyeol, one that the red haired reflected, “I guess the stories are true… after what you did to that one gang, I should’ve known they were true.”

Chanyeol shrugged again, “You should’ve prayed that my brother was the one to make this little visit. He’s the nice one, I,” he placed a hand over his chest, cracking a wide grin, eyes narrowing, “am the crazy one.”

“Oh, I know now.” Yongguk glared, “Why do you want to know who employed us to kidnap that CEO? What the fuck does it have to do with you guys?”

“Well, since you’re going to die anyway, I’ll tell you. The package that you had Kwon pick up to deliver to Choi Siwon was mistakenly given to us instead of our package of cocaine, we found quite a surprise when we opened the storage container and found the man that your group was told to kidnap.” Yongguk scowled at that, but Chanyeol continued, “Myself, personally, wouldn’t have cared in the slightest and simply returned him to you for whatever uses you had for him, but my brother, being the more sensible one, unfortunately, knows how dangerous it is to traffic someone of that status, he’s the one wanting to know who orchestrated the kidnapping.”

“Then why isn’t your brother here?” Himchan spat, breathing harshly. His shoulders were slumped awkwardly while his legs were in a worse condition, especially those kneecaps.

Chanyeol smiled, “He doesn’t like getting his hands dirty, and like I said, he’s the nice one. Did you really expect him to be down here, swinging around a steel pipe and getting blood all over his clothes? He’s too clean for that.” Whereas Chanyeol had splatters everywhere on him, his pants, his shirt, even spots caked to the side of his face.

Yongguk growled, their cards had been had, they weren’t making it out there alive, and well, he wouldn’t mind dragging someone else down with them, “It’s an old fuck. He didn’t give us anything except the money to get the job done and the only name he gave us was the Elder.”

“The Elder?” Chanyeol repeated, throwing a glance back at Chen and Xiumin who simply shrugged. That was the first they’d heard of that name. “The fuck are we going to do with that then? How old of a fuck are we talking here?”

“Gray hair, wrinkles, ugly as fuck. He had glasses. Small, round,” Yongguk was going to try and shrug too but his right shoulder was feeling a bit dislocated and his left arm, the forearm had been crushed earlier. No shrugging could be done. “All I saw was dollar signs and a simple task. I didn’t pay attention to anything else. We delivered for Siwon before so it was just a normal job.”

Chanyeol nodded along, “Understandable. Hell, that’s all I see in jobs too. Money. Any specific location?”

“We didn’t go to the fuck’s house, he had us meet him at an old warehouse, looked like it used to store computer parts or some shit. It was near the edges of Seoul. I figured he lives in Seoul. Looked like he did. A rich old bastard.”

“Noted. Seoul. We’ll start our search there. Anyone else that might know about this Elder?”

Yongguk really wanted to shrug now, “Who knows? We stick to ourselves, we don’t mingle or make it to the poker games, sorry. But if you take him down… you’re going to take Siwon too, right?” At the wicked grin that crossed Chanyeol’s face, he got his answer then. “I’ll save him a seat then.”

“You do that, Bang Yongguk. It was nice chatting with you,” Chanyeol raised the steel pipe again, and with one solid hit across the side of Yongguk’s head, and it was lights out.

\--

“Fucking stupid fuck, what the fuck did I tell you about doing stupid shit like that?” Kris glared at the red haired man that was grinning away from across his desk. The blonde just wanted to reach across and smack the shit out of him, but refrained. “The fucking place is in ashes now. You know who the police are going to be looking at now, don’t you? Because you always have to get all pyro-happy when you do anything.”

Chanyeol shrugged, finally taking notice of his clothes, they were still covered in spatters of blood, he needed a shower and a clean change of clothes. He’ll burn these. “We got a name, at least we have something to go on.”

Kris dragged a hand down his face in frustration, “What is it then?”

“The Elder. Whoever the fuck the Elder is,” Chanyeol answered, and he swore he could see a vein burst in his brother’s forehead, but he gave him what Bang Yongguk gave him. “He said he was an old fuck, gray hair, wrinkles, ugly, and he wears glasses.”

Kris took a deep breath, reminding himself that Junmyeon is still nearby in hearing distance and he didn’t want to scare the man worse than they probably already did when Chanyeol, Xiumin, and Chen came home drenched in blood, smelling like gasoline and smoke. “So that fits the description of anyone over the age of fifty in South Korea, great, very helpful, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol scowled at the sarcastic tone, “He said he’s in Seoul. I can ask around at the next poker game. Surely someone knows something about him.”

“I’m almost too scared to let you out of the house, Chanyeol.”

“I’ll try not to scare your future boyfriend again,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, standing up from his chair, and dusting off his blazer. He didn’t miss the twitch of Kris’s eye at that comment, “You can just use my savings to pay off little Taehyung at the police station to make Bang Yongguk’s little explosion go away.”

Kris sighed, standing up as well, following Chanyeol to the door of his office, “I’m afraid I’ll have to dig into your savings to pay off for whatever damages you finally inflict on Siwon. I’ll handle this.”

“You may as well let the police have me after I’m done with Siwon, because it won’t be pretty,” the look that Chanyeol gave him spoke volumes. Vengeance. It was all that Chanyeol wanted. Kris knew that. This with Bang Yongguk’s group was just for fun. So was the little incident before with the one gang leader that decided to try them. It was all just for fun, Kris was almost scared to imagine what the red-haired man had in mind for Siwon.

“As much as you frustrate me, you know I’d never let the police touch you,” Kris stated, opening the door to see Junmyeon jumping away from the door, like a deer caught in headlights. “Sorry that you had to hear that, Junmyeon, it’s nothing for you to worry about.”

Chanyeol was about to slip his around the shorter man’s shoulders until he realized that he was still covered in blood, and while he wouldn’t have minded ruining Luhan’s red hoodie that the man was still wearing, he refrained. “Nothing for you to worry about at all, Mr. CEO. This,” he motioned to himself, “just comes with the job.”

Junmyeon gulped hard, “I thought you were only… drug-dealers…”

“Sometimes even drug-dealers have to hand out ass-whoopings,” Chanyeol shrugged, “I need a shower. I’ll leave you two be to make googly-eyes at one another.” He managed to slip away from the two but not before getting a slap to the back of his head by his older brother.

The CEO watched the red-haired man move down the hall before slipping into what he assumed was the man’s bedroom, he turned to Kris, “S-So, he really killed those people that kidnapped me?”

Kris spared him a glance, “He did.”

“Did he find out if it was only Siwon that orchestrated everything or was there a third party?”

“Third party. Do you happen to know anyone nicknamed the Elder?” Nothing clicked for Junmyeon, so Kris continued, “That’s the name that Chanyeol got from Yongguk’s gang. Supposedly he’s an old man with wrinkles, gray hair, and wears round glasses. It’s a shit lead, honestly, more than half the old guys in Seoul could fit that description.”

Junmyeon slowly nodded, he knew plenty of older men, preferably clients of his company, that had wrinkles and gray hair. Some did wear round glasses, but none of them seemed as if they could be involved in any kind of shady business. His father knew plenty of older men like that as well, and they matched the description but still, it wasn’t something that Junmyeon figured was worth mentioning. He didn’t know any of the men that his father knew would’ve had orchestrated something against Junmyeon and Yixing such as attacking them.

“That… that really isn’t much of a lead,” Junmyeon mumbled, looking back to Kris, “Are we back at square one then? Will this take longer until I’m able to go back to my home?” He had to ask because he wanted to go back home and put all this behind him, honestly. And Chanyeol had already gotten more than enough justice for Junmyeon’s kidnapping, he deemed.

Kris shook his head, “I said two to three days, three days at most. You’ll be back in your home in no time, nothing stopping us from continuing to snoop around after you’ve been returned to your lifestyle. Although you’ll have some explaining to do to the press when you magically reappear in the public eye.”

Junmyeon nodded, “I can think up something… it doesn’t have to be… gang-related? That would put your organization in a damper, wouldn’t it?”

A small smile crossed Kris’s lips, “It would… and I would thank you if you could come up with something other than a gang-related incident. I’d rather not have my own group threatened.” Junmyeon nodded again in understanding. “You should go to bed for the night. It’s late.”

Kris walked down the hall towards the direction that Chanyeol went before entering the door beside what Junmyeon believed to be Chanyeol’s room. He glanced at the door to the office then towards the direction of Kris and Chanyeol’s room. He had to admit that the sight of Chanyeol, Xiumin, and Chen walking through the front door earlier, all three covered in blood spatters, ashes, and smelling gasoline was a frightening sight. Whatever he did, he hoped he’d never cross them and end up on their bad side.

Just as he was about to turn back to go back to the guest room that he woke up, the door to Kris’s office opened, startling Junmyeon slightly as a tall black-haired male started out of the room before stopping when he saw Junmyeon. He towered over Junmyeon much like Kris did, it looked like there were dark circles under his eyes, but there was something in his eyes that made him appear dangerous.

“I’ll have you some different clothes waiting for you in the morning. Something more fitting than Luhan’s wardrobe of nothing but red,” the man stated, his voice low. At Junmyeon’s shocked but confused face, the man smirked, “I’m Tao, by the way. I would apologize about telling on your secretive messages but I have to report everything to Kris, I’m sure you understand. It’s for his safety and yours as well.” He bowed his head slightly and passed by Junmyeon as he headed towards the same room that Kris disappeared behind the door.

Junmyeon glanced at Kris’s door as he made his way to the guestroom that he’d woken up in to retire for the day, he wondered if the guy, Tao, slept in Kris’s room? Were they more than just bodyguard and boss? Did they share the same bed? Did Tao sleep at all? He had dark circles… maybe he watched over Kris all night? The more he wondered about it, the more he scolded him about it. It wasn’t any of his business, and within the next two days, like Kris said, he’d be returned to his home.

When he entered the guestroom, he pulled out the iPad that Kris said he could keep and looked to see if any more messages came from Yixing. There was one.

He opened the message up as he sat down on the bed.

“Your father told me that he’s hired some detectives to look into your case, he said they’ve had some leads, but they ended up being dead-ends. I’m still in my position that you appointed me with, handling your previous schedules and clients, but he’s also brought in his own personal assistant to take care of most of his matters. Mr. Lee Jaeyeol.”

That name had Junmyeon faltering. The description that Kris told him about that was the poor lead, the gray hair, wrinkles, and round glasses. Lee Jaeyeol fit that description. It might not have been the man, but he did fit the description. Junmyeon had a few encounters with the man before, it was obvious to Junmyeon that he was into some shady matters, but the two never had any major falling outs that would’ve resulted in a need for vengeance against him? Surely nothing to cause the man to orchestrate a kidnapping of Junmyeon, right?

As soon as he was allowed to return to his home, he had a lot of questions to start picking his father’s brain about.

He didn’t know if he should tell Kris anything or not. He deleted the message from Yixing, he didn’t know how much of a computer tech that Luhan was, he’d probably find a way to pull up the message again, maybe even hack into Junmyeon’s account to see the messages, but he still deleted it nonetheless. He believed they didn’t know anything about Lee Jaeyeol… surely, they wouldn’t draw any conclusions.

\--

“Did you have anything to do with that little group’s place being burnt down?” The deep, gruff voice came across the line as soon as the call was received.

“It wasn’t my gang’s doings, I may have been pissed at not receiving my package but I didn’t order for their demise.”

“All six of them were killed. The reports say that they were killed prior to the fire, some bones were broken of a handful of them, so someone must’ve tortured them. If my name gets out to anyone, our deal is off, you understand me, Choi?”

The man scoffed, “Then you can consider the extra million you would’ve been making with my armory connections to be completely voided, you’re in no position to threaten me. I want his son by the end of the week, got it? Or the trade is off.”

Slamming the phone down on the receiver, the old man scowled at it before glancing around the office to see that there was still no one else around him. He straightened up his tie and wiped at his sweaty forehead before pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. He had to find that bastard to make sure everything went through the way he’d been ordered to make it happen. It was supposed to be a smooth trade, a deal that could’ve gained him and his boss millions, and the problematic pain-in-the-ass would’ve been forever missing from the public eye.

He'd ordered one of his assistants to watch over Kim Junmyeon’s own personal assistant but the man had shown no evidence of having any contact with the man. And then the group that was supposed to deliver the package suddenly coming up missing, he wondered if they took off somewhere with the package. Which he found odd, he’d heard only good things about the transporter group, so this was odd in itself. It was perceived as a simple trafficking case, maybe they sold the package to a higher bidder. Choi Siwon was already offering half a million for the delivery of the package, so he wondered who exactly would’ve offered more than that.

The transporting group didn’t even know who they were carrying. One thing that he made sure that Bang Yongguk’s group kept quiet about. He even paid extra to keep it all hush-hush. Just for the sole purpose of the transporting group getting any funny ideas.

This was not good. Now no one knew where the transporters were or where Junmyeon was.

He looked up once he noticed movement outside of his office, the sight of the former CEO walking past, he knew he had to pull himself together. Big plans were in motion and this couldn’t be a set-back. It couldn’t.

\--  
A whistle came from the teen’s lips as he read over the newspaper on the counter while he was eating breakfast. Seated beside him at the kitchen island was the guest in his home, eating his own breakfast while sneaking glances at the article. He tossed the newspaper towards the man’s direction and looked over at the red head that was sleepily scrambling more eggs. A large and loud yawn came from him.

“Wow, Uncle Chanyeol, do you always have to blow up stuff?” Sehun asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

The red head shrugged, cutting off the heat to the stove and plating the eggs, “Go big or go home, buddy. Your Baba has already lectured me too.”

“Uncle Baekhyun is going to be back in no time now,” Sehun stated, glancing over at the CEO, seeing the man in his uncle’s pajamas again. “You might want to change before Uncle Baekhyun gets here, he’s jealous of Uncle Yeol.”

Chanyeol scoffed, grabbing a fork and seating himself across from Sehun, “Your Uncle already knows about the pajamas. All he said was that the guy can’t wear any of his street clothes.” He stuffed some of the eggs in his mouth, sleepily chewing at the food.

Sehun sipped the last of his coffee, noticing the way that the CEO was concentrating strongly on the newspaper, “So has Baba said whether the guy was cute or not?” He was expecting a reaction from the man but he seemed pretty deep into the article, he turned back to Chanyeol and batted his eyelids, “Will I have a new Baba… wait, he’s Korean, so I guess… a new Appa?”

A stifled laugh left Chanyeol’s lips, he shrugged and started to answer until a deep voice interrupted from the doorway. “Why do you two gossip more than a couple of old ladies?” It was like déjà vu all over again with Kris coming into the kitchen to find his brother and son talking about the new houseguest.

Junmyeon finally looked up from the article, clueless to the words that were just spoken around him. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Kris dragged himself over to the kitchen island and stole Chanyeol’s coffee cup, taking a sip, despite the scowl aimed at him from his brother. ‘I had a cup set up for you,’ Chanyeol’s mumble was lost in the background. “Luhan did some digging into the employees at your company last night to find something that fit the description that Bang Yongguk gave Chanyeol. A gray-haired wrinkly fuck with round glasses and we found a few people that fit the image. I want to get your input on whatever you know about these employees after breakfast.”

Junmyeon nodded, he wondered if he should leave out the curiosity he felt towards Lee Jaeyeol or not, it was a just a itch that he felt, he’d wait and see which employees that Luhan pulled up, “Okay.”

Kris gave back Chanyeol’s coffee cup before making his way over to the coffee maker and fixing himself a cup. “Sehun, Luhan hacked the school’s records last night.” Junmyeon’s eyes widened at that, while Sehun hesitantly gulped his mouthful of breakfast, waiting for his father to tell him if he failed or passed the exam. The bleach-blonde turned around with his coffee in hand, a small smile across his lips, “You passed. I knew you could do it.”

Sehun grinned, laughing it off, “With how much you grilled me with every question on the test, I would’ve been surprised if I had failed. Thanks, Baba.”

In that moment, looking back and forth between the two, Junmyeon felt like he was imposing on a family moment, he really wondered about the backstory between the two. How Kris became the father to this teenage boy. It was evident enough that the two loved one another like a real father and son. And it was the first time that he’d seen Kris smile like that towards anyone in the last two days.

Chanyeol coughed, interrupting the moment, “We knew you could do it, Sehun, you’re going to be a successful businessman like your future Appa here.” He sent a wink towards Junmyeon, causing the man’s eyes to widen and Kris to slap the back of the red haired male’s head, a whine leaving Chanyeol’s lips.

Sehun couldn’t resist his teasing, following in his Uncle’s footsteps, “Am I going to have a future Appa, Baba?” He grinned and moved back as soon as Kris made a swipe towards his direction, avoiding the hit. He laughed, “I wouldn’t mind a second parent. The CEO looks cool,” he looked over at Junmyeon. There was an aura around Junmyeon that, while he was cute, he did seem like one in power. Sehun liked that, much like he liked the aura that surrounded his Baba, Kris. But Sehun wanted something with less blood and bruised knuckles.

“You’re asking for it, Sehun,” Kris warned, waving off the boy, “Go get ready for school. Tardiness is still not acceptable.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, but drained the last of his coffee before standing up, saluting with two fingers, “Roger that, Baba.” He spared another glance at Junmyeon, grinning, “See you later, future Appa.” He all but ran out of the room once Kris started after him. Chanyeol was laughing his head off, while Junmyeon nervously rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with that nickname.

“That boy,” Kris sighed, taking the seat that Sehun vacated, glaring at Chanyeol until the man stopped laughing, he turned to the CEO, “I apologize for his rude behavior. I didn’t raise him like that.”

Chanyeol hummed, nodding, “He’s right, he didn’t. I did.” He moved back out of range from Kris’s raised hand, grinning, “Let me fix you up some breakfast, my dear wonderful brother.” He stood up and moved back over to the stove to start cooking up some more eggs.

Kris scowled at the back of the red haired man’s head, then sighed, “Well, he is right, I blame Sehun’s bad behavior on his uncle.” Chanyeol sent him a wink over his shoulder, nodding along in agreement. “But I still apologize for it.”

Junmyeon laughed softly, shrugging, “It’s alright, no harm done. It’s evident that the two like to tease.” At Kris’s exhausted nod, he smiled, “But it’s also evident that you raised a good man.”

Chanyeol spoke up before Kris could, “That’s very true. Kris is a great Baba.”

Kris shrugged, “I just want him to have a good life. That’s all.”

Junmyeon hesitated at his next question, it was something that still made him curious, ever since Chanyeol told him a little bit of the background between Kris and Sehun, but he still wondered how Kris came about to adopting the boy. He did the math, the man couldn’t have been older than nineteen or twenty when he adopted Sehun… surely a man that young wouldn’t had any thoughts of becoming a parental guardian at that age. Unless it was due to an accidental pregnancy, and Sehun wasn’t biologically Kris’s.

“I know it’s none of my business, but… how did you meet Sehun?” Junmyeon questioned, glancing at Chanyeol, “Chanyeol told me a little bit, but I just—”

“You were curious of the age difference, isn’t it?” Kris chuckled, “It’s a bit of a shock to a lot of people we know that I have an almost adult son.”

Chanyeol snorted a laugh, jabbing a thumb towards Junmyeon’s direction, “I had him thinking you’d knocked up some girl while you were, what, thirteen. Trust me, it is possible, but I knew you had more class than that. Plus with how our own father had us training at the time, there was no time for playing like that.”

Kris rolled his eyes, “I was nineteen when I adopted him, well… offered him a place to live…”

 

It was one of the first few meetings that Kris had attended with his father, he was still learning the ropes as he stood back behind his father and with the bodyguards. The man in front of them had been slowly turned into a bloody mess because of the missing money from the drug transactions. This was one of the typical meetings that Kris had attended over the last year. His father said that it was to teach him how to deal with people that thought they could steal from them, and how to teach them a lesson. Kris had to admit that it did have him pausing to begin with, especially with the sounds of the man’s crying and whimpering, but one glance at his father’s indifferent face kept him silent.

“At first, I had no problems with the little amount missing, I just assumed it was for your own personal use, but this is almost a thousand missing from the profits,” his father stated, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing out the smoke, “But the men I had following you said that you’ve been exchanging the drugs for sex from one of your junkies.” He snapped his fingers and the doors to the warehouse opened, a deathly thin black haired lady that looked almost like she was nearing her fifties, was dragged in. Crying and whimpering and screaming to be let go.

The bloodied up man paled at the sight of the woman. She was thrown down beside him, on her hands and knees.

His father scowled, “I hope she was worth it.”

“Please, don’t kill me, I’m sorry!” The woman cried, rubbing her hands together, a plea for her life.

His father’s head tilted to the side, “If you’re sorry, pay me for the drugs that he gave you. Your body is not going to be able to fit this bill, at least not in the way that you’ve been paying for my drugs. If you can’t pay, I’ll have to make use out of whatever organs of yours is still good for the market.”

Kris’s eyes widened, he’d never witnessed that happening, it was left to the medics that his father employed to take care of the slicing and dicing of any bodies. It would compensate for the money loss from the man’s failure to collect payments. But he’d heard the way that the medics went about taking someone’s organs. They sedated them, but they were still awake and knew everything happening to them until they bled out.

The woman whimpered, “I don’t have any money…” she hiccupped, moving to grab his father’s pants leg but was pushed back, “I have my son, you want my son? You can make money off of him, sell him, whore him out, he’ll pay for my debts—” Kris felt sick at hearing that now. It wasn’t a rarity that someone tried to sell off their child to them to pay for debts. Something his father never accepted as payment. His father was a drug-lord, he wasn’t a trafficker, nor was he a pimp.

His father cut her off, flicking his cigarette ashes towards her, “I don’t want your child. I want my money.”

“B-But I have my son! They have him—I made them bring him,” she pointed towards the doors of the warehouse where she was brought in, she sobbed, “He can work for you! He’ll work for you to pay my debts!”

Sighing, his father waved at the two guards at the door to bring in the kid, “It was really pointless of you to bring your child here, I’m still not going to accept him as payment. I’ll do you a favor and drop him off at the orphanage but that’s all.”

The woman shook her head, looking back and forth between Kris’s father and the doorway of the warehouse where the two men were bringing in a crying boy, “His organs are better than mine… surely they’ll get you the money for my debts?”

His father rubbed his temple in frustration, “You’re one hell of a mother,” he waved her off, “Go ahead and get the medics for her and this pathetic excuse of an employee. I don’t want to see either of them again.” The guards dragged the two away, pleads and crying was all that was heard from the both of them until the doors closed again and everything was quiet for a moment.

The sniffling from the young boy was the only thing that filled the silence. Kris looked over the boy, he didn’t look like he could be any older than ten, his body was dangerously thin, the clothes he wore were dirty and looked like they’d seen better days. His hair was greasy looking and patches of dirt was caked on the kid’s face. His tears that ran down his cheeks looked dirty when they fell from his face.

Kris wondered what his father would actually do in this situation. Would he just drop the kid off at the local orphanage? It wasn’t an unusual decision for his father, but there was something about the kid that made Kris’s heart ache as he looked at the boy.

His father stood up from his chair, crushing his cigarette under his boot, he stepped up to the boy, a completely different expression on his face than moments ago. His smile was kind, soft, “What’s your name, son?”

The boy sniffled, “S-Sehun.” He looked up at Kris’s father, “Where are they taking my Umma? Where’s Umma going?”

“She’s off to pay for her debts to me. You probably won’t get to see her again,” his father stated, noticing the way that the boy’s shoulders seemed to sag, almost as if in relief. “Would you like to come with me? I can find you a place that has food and get you a bath and better clothes.”

The boy stared at Kris’s father, almost as if he were trying to decide if the nicely dressed man was lying to him or not, if he were someone to trust or not. “O-Okay…”

The older man glanced back at Kris, nodding his head, “Come on, Kris, we’re leaving.”

Kris followed after him, exiting the warehouse and heading to his father’s SUV where the driver was already opening the doors for them. Kris sat in the front while his father and the boy sat in the backseats. Once they took off from the area and started down the road, Kris listened closely to the questions that his father was asking the boy, all of the answers worked more and more on Kris’s nerves. The sight of the kid alone was more than enough to know that the boy’s mother hadn’t taken care of the kid, but to also learn and catch glimpses of the bruises on the kid’s back, front, and limbs, it must’ve been more than just child neglect.

When they pulled up outside of the largest orphanage that was in Seoul, Kris stared at the building as he heard his father promising the kid a better life behind the doors of that building.

Just as the driver was about to step outside of the car to open his father’s door, Kris stopped him, looking back at his father from the front seat, “Otosan… I want him.”

His father’s eyebrows furrowed, “Pardon?”

“I want him, I want to keep him. I know this is one of the best orphanages that you go to, but he’s already eight years old… the chances of him being adopted into a good home are slimmer the older the child is… I’ll adopt him and take care of him.”

“Kris, you’re only nineteen years old,” his father stated, “You can’t be seriously thinking of adopting a child this early in your life.”

The boy looked back and forth between the older man and Kris, he had looked scared when they pulled up at the orphanage, even with the promises that his father tried to fill his head with. But now, he was curious.

“I’ll take care of him, I promise, Otosan,” Kris almost pleaded. “He won’t need for anything, I won’t ask you for anything when it comes to him. Please?”

His father stared at him, confused but seeing the look in Kris’s eyes, he relented, “You’re certain this is a decision you want to make?”

“I am.” Honestly, Kris wasn’t sure what he was thinking in that moment, but there was something about the boy that made him want to take care of him. To give him the things that he hadn’t gotten so far in life. To turn his life into something more than the horrible environment he was brought up in.

“Well then,” his father looked back down at the little boy, smiling softly, “Let’s go on home then. Does that sound good, Sehun?”

 

“I had him ever since, it pissed me off to learn so much about how his life was with his mother,” Kris scowled down at his coffee cup, “He didn’t even know how to read. He was eight years old and didn’t know how to read. That fucking bitch hardly did anything for him. He said the only time he got fed was by the older lady that stayed across the hallway at their apartment building. The place was in shambles already, and the old lady barely had enough for herself, but she still fed him when she could.”

Chanyeol’s lighthearted expression from earlier had darkened, “We had learned that she had tried to pawn him off on several people for drugs but nothing was ever done to him, not like that,” he gave Junmyeon a look, one that Junmyeon understood. With all the sickos out in the world, it was surprising and also relieving. “But she did beat him from time to time, mostly when she was coming down from a high or when she wasn’t able to get any drugs.”

Junmyeon hesitated to ask, but after learning about Sehun’s past, he wondered if the boy ever asked about his mother. He would’ve been old enough to still remember that life. So he voiced his curiosity.

“He did at first, but—”

“But Kris treated him like a true born prince that Sehun never did say that he missed his mother or anything like that,” Chanyeol grinned, “Kris got him a personal tutor to help him catch up with his lessons and after that, Sehun was in the top in his class in every grade since. Kyungsoo was the one that basically became like a second mother to him, that’s the shorter guy that you saw following Sehun yesterday. He’s also Sehun’s bodyguard, and I promise you that nothing gets passed Kyungsoo when it comes to Sehun.”

Kris laughed softly, “It was almost the same for Kyungsoo too, about two years after I took over my father’s business, I employed Kyungsoo and it was an almost instant bond between the two.”

Junmyeon looked back and forth between the two, but now he saw Kris in a different light it seemed, “Your father didn’t have any problems with your decision?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “It was a doubt at first for him, but Kris isn’t the type to go out and date much, so I guess Otosan decided that Sehun would be Kris’s next in line to take over the business. He passed away before Kris could break the news to him that Sehun wanted nothing to do with the family business. Not only that, Kris and I are gay, so we don’t have a chance of producing an heir unless it’s with a surrogate or adoption. Something me and my partner want nothing to do with. We’re happy being careless without children.”

“Plus Baekhyun is rarely ever at home, due to his career,” Luhan’s voice chimed in, walking through the doorway in red pajamas. Yawning loudly, he glanced around, “Are we having a history lesson on Sehun or something? Or has Kris decided to welcome someone else to the family?” He sent a wink towards Junmyeon as he made his way over to the coffee maker.

Kris groaned, “Honestly, you guys, there’s nothing between me and the CEO, no new Appa, nothing.”

Both Chanyeol and Luhan raised their hands up in defeat, but Kris knew they still wouldn’t let this die. They would still make teasing remarks later. Although while he did find the CEO attractive, there wouldn’t be anything between them, there couldn’t be. They were from different worlds. If it weren’t for the mix-up, they wouldn’t have even met.

Junmyeon cleared his throat, deciding to save Kris from the teasing, “So… you said that Luhan had some files for me to look at?”

The grateful expression Kris threw Junmyeon had the CEO almost smiling, “Yeah, just some files he pulled up from your company about the guys that fit the description that Chanyeol got from Bang Yongguk.”

“Oh yeah, let me go get my iPad,” Luhan left the kitchen only to return a few minutes later, the electronic device in his hands, “There’s some files on here from previous employees that were there when your father was still the CEO, before you took the position.”

Junmyeon looked over the pictures and files, they did fit the description that Kris told him. Old, wrinkly, overweight, and wore round glasses. And among those was the man that Junmyeon had suspicions about, Lee Jaeyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow but sure. ;)


End file.
